Moment of Weakness
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Jasam oneshot


_A/N: This is a one shot based off of how things ended on GH. Lucky just told Sam he was staying and she spies them together. It picks up right after that. Own nothing. JASAM by the way!_

**Moment of Weakness**

The January night air surrounded her. If it was any colder outside she could almost bet her tears would freeze. The crisp air sent chills down her body as she stood on the edge of the docks looking out into the harbor. Barely seeing Spoon Island off in the distance. Sam had come to the docks to hope it would help calm her down but it didn't. She was so upset about so many things and today events just added to it even more. Sam looked up to the night sky seeing the twinkling of the stars behind her blurry watery eyes. "When will it ever end?" she asked a loud. Sam sighed and shook her head as the tears continued and she looked back down into the water.

Jason had been walking along wishing it was him with Elizabeth and Jake right now instead of Lucky. It saddened him that he couldn't be there with them. Lost in his own world he heard the familiar voice asking if it would ever end. Curious as to who she was talking to he walked towards her voice standing behind the wall. He could barely see her because it was dark out and she was wearing all black. But he could hear the sadness in her voice. Just by looking at her she wasn't talking much even if she was alone. But he could see her body shake from the cold and could tell she was had been crying.

Jason finally moved from his hiding spot making his presence known as he walked down the steps to where Sam was. Sam heard footsteps behind her and looked over her right shoulder and saw Jason coming towards her. Sam quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't need or want Jason to see her cry. She did her best to put her brave strong face on as Jason came and stood by her. "You ok?" He asked sincerely.

She looked at him almost in a glare. Anger, pain, sadness and resentment flashed quickly behind her darken eyes. "Why do you care?" She snapped. Wondering what he was up to. "I am actually shocked that you aren't at the hospital with Elizabeth and Jake. Oh wait you can't be can you" she snapped again her hands up in the air.

Jason was a little take back by her anger but decided not to dwell on it. "Lucky there," he simply responded to her. Looking out at the water.

Sam huffed almost as she rolled her eyes. "Of course he is" she stated anger and pain in her voice. She turned from the water and went and sat down on the bench.

Jason looked back at Sam as she sat down. "Is that why your crying?" He asked her again with the sincerity in his voice.

Sam looked up at Jason and their eyes met. "I'll asked you again Why do you care?" She kept looking into his eyes trying to figure out his angle.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Old habits I guess." Which was true. He never liked it when she cried even now with things weren't so good between them. "Why don't you talk to me Sam. It might help and its better to let it out to someone even if its me than keep it bottled up" he said turning from her back to the water.

Silence fell over them as Sam debated rather or not to talk to him. "How can I trust that your not going to take what I say and twist it around and use it against me?" she asked. She wasn't trusting of people especially lately and especially Jason.

He shrugged again. "I won't Sam" he stated. He heard Sam moving around and figured she got up. She slowly walked towards Jason.

She sighed. "Good because I should tell you know I have nothing to lose anymore. I have lost everything Jason. So there isn't anything left to destroy in my life," she stated sadly. Looking down at her feet than the water.

Jason turned to look at her. He shook his head. "That's not true Sam" Jason said looking down at Sam. Who looked so small and fragile like she could easily break.

Sam laughed. "The hell I haven't Jason," she said looking up into his eyes. "What possibly do I have left in my life?" She asked him hoping he could enlighten her.

Turning to face her straight on he thought about it. He didn't know Sam that well anymore but took a wild shot at it. "Well you have Everyday Heroes, Alexis and your little sisters, Lucky and your life" he started anger coming out with Lucky's name.

Sam rolled her eyes again. "The only good thing about my job is that Amelia quit. I barely get to see my family because we are to busy. Lucky, Ha. He would rather be with Elizabeth and your son then me when I need him. And my life isn't so great Jason. Especially when I have people threatening me and coming after me. Including you" she said with anger in her voice. Jason remained quite not knowing what to say to her. "That's right Jason you're not the only one threatening my life. I have you, jerry jacks and the text message killer who has targeted me next. So really if so many people would like me gone. Why not just do it now Jason. No one will miss me at all. I am begging you right now Jason to end all of this. Its not worth the pain and tears I have every day and night because I feel so guilty and alone" she said with such emotion and tears rolling down her face.

Jason was shocked. Sam had always been though and she was giving up. _Whoa did she say text message killer._ He thought to himself. "You don't mean that do you Sam? Did you say the Text Message Killer is targeting you?" He asked concern in his voice.

Sam turned and sat back down on the bench. She looked at Jason and smirked. "Oh Jason you sound like you almost care. But yes I did and I do mean ever word of it. I started getting texts messages from him the day Groegie Jones was murdered."

Jason walked over and sat down next to her. "What have you or the police been doing about the messages?" He was interested in catching this creep before he attacked anyone again.

Sam laughed. "Well to answer that it would be nothing." She shrugged her shoulder. "I mean come on Jason why would anyone? I am a freaking Everyday Heroes and an ex mob enforcers girlfriend. I am expected to fight my own battles with no help for the wonderful PCPD or anyone else for that fact" she said looking down.

That last part Jason knew was a reference to Lucky. "Lucky isn't doing anything about this?" Asked Jason. He expected Lucky to watch out for Sam and protect her.

Sam looked up at him tears in her eyes yet again. "At first he did do something. But now he is refocus on other things and I don't matter to him just like everyone else that's ever known me Jason. It's just time to stop all this pain. I have paid for my mistakes but no one sees that." Sam said she was trying not to let the tears roll down her face yet again. "I have lost everything that meant anything to me including myself." Sam sighed. She tired to regain her composer. "It's a sad thing when you can't even look at yourself in the mirror and know that you are the most hated person in Port Charles. Hell I am hated more than Jerry Jacks" Sam said in an almost ironic voice.

Jason just sat there and looked at Sam. Trying to figure her out. He was starting to see Sam like he use to and that scared him. He wasn't supposed to be seeing her like he uses to. He cared about her more than ever especially after hearing she had nothing left. "Before you asked no I didn't do anything stupid to make Jerry want to kill me other than refuse to work for him" Sam stated mater of factly. She looked up at Jason behind her teary eyes. "You know what Jason you can go now I don't need your pity" Sam stated with anger in her voice as she stood again walking back to the edge of the docks.

Jason got up quickly and followed her. "I am not doing that Sam I would never do that either. I am truly sorry for everything especially threatening you. Nothing I had seems to say to you got through so that was the only way I knew how to get it to you. I wouldn't ever follow through Sam. Even though we aren't together we were once in love and I'll always remember that. You have paid for your mistakes but no one can ever really forget that Sam." Jason reached out to her and pulled her face up to meet his. "I am sending my guards to watch over you because I do still care Sam and I don't want anything to ever happen to you. I am here for you Sam. Even though things are so messed up right now. Remember you're a fighter and a survivor. You're going to make it out of this stronger than before. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place." He stated. Still holding Sam faces to his.

Sam couldn't do anything but look into his intense blue eyes and she believed him. "Even after everything between us Jason I believe you. Even now I feel safe with you. I always have. Even when we are at each other throats and completely loathing each other you still cared and made me feel safe. I missed you so much Jason. It was strange not having you as a friend. You have been my friend longer than our relationship. We might not be in love but a part of me will always love you Jason" Sam stated as she tried to read his eyes.

His eyes filled with compassion. "A part of me will always love you to Sam. I am glad I can still make you feel safe." He smiled down at her.

For the first time all-night Sam smiled up at him. Their eyes never losing contact, as their bodies seemed to find their way closer to each other. That's when Sam was taken by surprise as she felt his soft lips touch hers. It took a minute before she reacted to his kiss. The warmth from his lips went through her body warming her up from head to toe. Kissing him felt so natural that it took her a moment to realize she should be kissing Jason. Regretfully she pulled her lips away from his catching her breath. Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

Sam took a hard swallow trying to get her thoughts into a sentence that made since. "I'm sorry. I should go" Sam Said. Running her fingers over his lips and turning and walking away.

"Sam Wait" Jason said but it was to late Sam was already gone leaving Jason alone with the thoughts of what just happened playing in his head. He missed kissing Sam and wanted to kiss her again. But knew that, that kiss was the last they were ever going to share.

**The End...**


End file.
